


Overthinking things

by BarqueofFrailty



Series: Korrasami is cannon baby .... [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Set in the middle of book four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarqueofFrailty/pseuds/BarqueofFrailty
Summary: Asami has a way to over think things ....





	Overthinking things

   Korra captured the slightly older woman's lips with her own.   She quickly slipped her tongue into the surprised mouth.   Her hands tightened around the waist that she was gripping.   She pressed her front tightly against Asami's as she deepened the kiss.

   Asami's eyes slip closed as she simply enjoyed the sudden, and very unexpected kiss.   She wasn't going to lose the opputitary to explore the mouth that she had been dreaming about since .... all train of thought left her as Korra did this thing with her tongue.

   Korra pulled away when she felt Asami needed to actually breathe.  She rested her forehead against against the raven haired woman's.

   "Not that I'm complaining.   But what was that?"  Asami huffed gently as she got her breath under control.   Her eyes searching the Avatar's which was just an mere inch from her own.  She despertely wanted to capture Korra's mouth with her own again.   But doubt filled her now that she was able to  _think_ once more.

   "You were over thinking yourself Asami."  Korra smiiled as her right hand lightly rose up between their bodies to gently trace the other woman's jaw line.    "I was tired of waiting to see if you were going to finally tell me that you are truly interested in me romantically."

   Asami's lips quirked.   Then they went into a thin line.    Unsureness shrone in her eyes.   

   Korra leaned forward and gently placed her lips against Asami's once more.   Slipping her tongue gently back into the other woman's mouth for a slow kiss.   She pulled away finally.   "I fully return your love Asami."  Korra husked out her forehead once again pressed against the other woman's.   "Don't be afraid."

   Asami remained still as she simply stared teary eyed into the bright blue of Korra's eyes.   "Okay."  She breathed out.   She licked her lips.   "I am in love with you Korra."  She teary smiled.

   "I am in love with you Asami."  Korra gently squeezed the other woman's waist with her left hand.   


End file.
